MCF: Daisy and the Digital Caper
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: While learning a new spell, Daisy accidentally turns herself in a game avatar and goes to a game on which she helps a Pokemon trainer and his friend Pikachu so that they can become avatars again.
1. CAST

**Well, my friend Emmy has given me this new MCF mystery after I finished ****_The Stone Queen_**** one. Since I was busy with ****_Twisted Love_****, I forgot to post it, but here it is!**

* * *

_Summary__**: **__ While the MCF is away on a relaxing vacation Daisy practices a spell in an arcade but accidentally turns herself into a digital avatar and lands in the world of Robots where she meets Rodney and Fender (Blue Sky Studios' Robots), both who run away from their video game because they didn't like their lives there anymore and want something more. So they enter another Video game called Pokemon Battle Brawl where they meet a boy named Ash and his partner Pikachu (both from Pokemon) who want to compete in a pokemon battle but are being treated cruely and horribly because they are glitches, dubbed so by the Champion of Pokemon, Nicholai Hutton and his partner Cherubi. Will Daisy, Rodney and Fender help Ash and Pikachu restore their programming in order to become avatars again? not if Nic has anything to say about it..._

_CAST:_

DisneyGal1234/Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi (OC/Me)

MCF: (Raina, Emmy, Jessy, Tracy, Starz)

Rodney and Fender (Robots)

Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon)

Nicholai Hutton

_Songs:_

MCF Theme Song (Monster High Theme Song)-MCF

Ideas Open


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Here is the first chapter of this game mystery, Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

We open on a stage, in an arcade/game theme decorations. Suddenly, the curtains open and we see DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi, Detective88 aka Raina Porter Clouseau, trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson Romanov, Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Maza Krelborn, Starzilla aka Starz and emmydisney17 aka Emmy coming to the stage. The girls giggled a bit and then pop music to the instrumental version of the _Monster High theme_ song played as the title credits rolled.

**DisneyGal1234 Stories Presents**

**An Mystery Case Files Story**

"**MCF: A Christmas Mystery"**

**Starring...**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi  
**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina Porter Clouseau **

**Victoria Justice as trachie17/Tracy Tennyson Romanov  
**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla/Starz**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess/Jessy Maza Krelborn  
**

**Nicki Blonsky as emmydisney17/Emmy**

**Ewan McGregor as Rodney**

**Robin Williams as Fender**

**Sarah Natochemy as Ash Ketchum**

**and**

**Andrew Rannells as Nicolai Hutton**

Daisy:

_**Walking down a darkened hallway**_

_**Everybody turns to look at you**_

_**It's not because you're different**_

_**It's just because you're so wicked cool**_

Jessy, Emmy, and Raina:

_**A sinister style, mystery with a smile**_

_**You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous**_

Tracy, Starz:

_**Crimes give me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps**_

_**You can't ignore us**_

_**This is where the cool kids rule**_

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Produced by Starzilla**

**Animation by trachie17**

**Layouts by emmydisney17**

**Music by Subuku No Jess and Detective88**

**Directed by DisneyGal1234**

Daisy, Jessy, Emmy, Raina, Tracy, Starz:

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Come on, don't be shy**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**The party never dies**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Mystery Case**_

_**Mystery Case Files**_

_**Freaky, chic and fly**_

_**Mystery Case **_

_**Where villain bodies lie**_

* * *

**Ch.1: The Adventure Begins**

Our Mystery story begins in an arcade in Cartoon Town. Inside we see a girl named DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi, adopted daughter of Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi and biological daughter of Howl and Sophie Jenkins and was part of the famous detective group Mystery Case Files. Right now, she was in the arcade playing some games as well as practicing her magic.

"Is a good thing Raina and the girls told me about the MCF game, I can play as them and me, how cool is that?" Daisy said to herself as she played a game. She then remembered what her friend Emmy said before she and the other girls left on vacation.

* * *

_Flashback..._

We see Daisy as she see five of her best friends Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Starz and Emmy who are packing to leave on vacation.

"Now remember Daisy, now that you found your biological parents, you must learn their magic now." Emmy said as she put her case on a car.

"I know Emmy, trust me, I won't fail." Daisy said very proud.

"Are you sure we can leave her alone Emmy? Remember what happened last time Daisy was left alone." Tracy asked.

The girls began to remember a time Daisy was left alone in the Headquarters and for trying to make something for them, she destroyed the headquarters by accident.

"Well, it was her first week as a member, I guess she matured now and now can take care of things." Emmy said as Raina nodded. The girls began to go to their car and waved goodbye to Daisy.

_End Flashback..._

* * *

Daisy began to look at the game in the arcade.

"I guess I can practice my magic right now. Good thing nobody is here." Daisy said. She began to use some of her magic she learned from her friends and her father. She used a magic spell.

"I hope this works and I can prove to Emmy and the girls that I can do this." said Daisy as she worked. Suddenly by accident, she turned herself into a game avatar. Daisy begins to look at her new look.

"I'm a game Avatar! Time to get in games." Daisy said as she went into a game.


	3. Meeting Rodney and Fender

**Here is the next chapter where I meet Rodney and Fender.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Meeting Rodney and Fender**

Daisy began to look at her surroundings, she began to get to a game called "Robots".

"This looks like a great game." Daisy said as she began to get inside the game. As she went inside, she went to a place called "Game Station" As she walked there, she saw a lot of game characters. She went to the door that was labeled "Robots".

* * *

**At the Game...**

The game starts in a place called "Robot City". A blue and red robot named Rodney and Fender were walking in the city.

"Fender, Do you ever get tired of the same routine every day?" Rodney asked his friend.

"What routine Rodney?" Fender asked.

"You know, the same game routine." Rodney said to get Fender's attention. Both of them saw some robots gathering around the city and began to sing.

Robots_

_**At the end of the day**_

_**You're another day over**_

_**And that's all you can say for the life of the robots**_

_**It's a struggle, it's a war**_

_**And there's nothing that anyone's giving**_

_**One more day is coming up fast**_

_**What is it for?**_

_**One day more to be living**_

_**At the end of the day**_

_**It's another day cooler**_

_**And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chills**_

_**And the righteous hurry past**_

_**They hear the little ones laughing with joy**_

_**And the plague is coming up fast**_

_**Ready to play**_

_**One more nearer to play**_

_**At the end of the day**_

_**There's another day dawning**_

_**And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise**_

_**Like the waves crash on the sand**_

_**Like a storm that'll break any second**_

_**There's a hunger in the land**_

_**There's a reckoning still to be reckoned**_

_**And there's gonna be heck to pay**_

_**At the end of the day**_

"I think this life in this game is cool." A game member named Sly Cooper said as his friends nodded.

"Really great, is also great that we get played all the time." A boy named Sora said.

"What's so great about it? Don't you all get bored of the same routine?" Rodney asked everyone.

"No, not at all. I think is great that we are still in the same routine." Sly said.

"**THAT'S IT!** Me and my friend Rodney are leaving!" Fender said as he left with Rodney.

**With Daisy...**

Daisy began to look for something she can find. She then saw Rodney and Fender coming by her way.

"I can't believe they are happy on how everything still is, that same routine got very boring." Rodney told his friend.

"Yeah." Fender said. Daisy began to come to them by surprise, "**HI!**" Rodney and Fender screamed in fright.

"Oh don't be scared, I won't do anything to you two, I just heard what you two were saying." Daisy said to the two robots.

"Oh, yeah, I guess, we are having some problems with this game." Rodney said.

"And you look like a pretty girl." Fender said, flirting with her.

"Watch it, I have a boyfriend." Daisy said.

"I mean by pretty, I mean a nice girl that can help us, I'm Fender and this is my friend Rodney." Fender said introducing himself and Rodney.

"Hi, I'm DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins-Sarutobi." Daisy said.

"Is very nice to meet you Daisy. Would you like to help us?" Rodney asked.

"Sure, I would like to help you two." Daisy said. Rodney and Fender smiled at their new friend as the three of them left to "Game Station" as Rodney sang.

Rodney_

_**Life's like a road that you travel on**_

_**There's one day here and the next day gone**_

_**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**_

_**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**_

Fender_

_**There's a world outside every darkened door**_

_**Where blues won't haunt you anymore**_

_**For the brave are free and lovers soar**_

_**Come ride with me to the distant shore**_

Daisy_

_**We won't hesitate**_

_**To break down the garden gate**_

_**There's not much time left today**__**, yeah**_

All_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it**_

_**All night long**_

_**If you're going my way, I wanna drive it**_

_**All night long**_

Fender_

**Through all these cities and all these towns**

**It's in my blood and it's all around**

**I love you now like I loved you then**

_**This is the road and these are the hands**_

Rodney_

**_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_**

**_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_**

**_They knock me down and back up again_**

**_You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man_**

Daisy_

_**There's no load I can't hold**_

_**The road's so rough this I know**_

_**I'll be there when the light comes in**_

_**Just tell 'em we're survivors**_

All_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it**_

_**All night long**_

_**If your going my way, I wanna drive it**_

_**All night long**_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna**_ _**ride it**_

_**All night long (mmmm yeah)**_

_**If your going my way, I wanna drive it**_

_**All night long**_

As the trio sang, the game station train took them to the other games.


	4. Evil Dark Dragons

**Here is the next chapter where me, Fender and Rodney go to a game and bad things happen to their game.**

* * *

**Ch.3: Evil Dark Dragons**

As the group went to Game Station, Daisy began to wonder if her parents, friends and boyfriend were worried about her, she was missing them. She looked at both Rodney and Fender.

"So, why did you two want to leave your game?" asked Daisy.

"Well, is a long story, but I guess we can tell you." Fender said.

"The reason we would like to leave our game is because, is the same thing again and again, Me and Fender save the town and defeat the villain, we got a little bored of it." Rodney said as Daisy was listening.

"So, you two would like to leave to see new games and do something else that the normal routine?" asked Daisy.

"Exactly chica." Fender said.

"Well, I guess there is a lot of games here you can visit. Like..." Daisy said but got interrupted by a loud roar.

"What the..." Rodney said. The three of them saw a huge dark dragon coming towards them.

"**RUN!**" Fender screamed. Daisy, Fender and Rodney began to run through the hall.

"This is worse that the summer time I rescued everyone from Facilier and Mendy." Daisy said while running. **(A.N: Read "The Greatest Summer Rescue for more on this)**

"Rodney, Help." Fender said. Rodney tried to help him but he was hit by the dragon's tail.

"Rodney!" Fender screamed. Daisy tried to do a spell that she learned from her father, but failed. Suddenly, she began to climb on the back of the dragon.

"_Attention! The arcade will open in two minutes, game avatars, go to your station now_." A voice said. All the game avatars left for thier game.

"Guys, go to your game, I will stop this dragon." Daisy said.

"No Daisy, we won't leave you alone." Rodney said.

"What he said. Daisy, we will help you." Fender said. Both robots began to help their friend stop the dragon. But the dragon flew away that led the trio to a game called "_Pokemon Battle Brawl"_

* * *

At the arcade, A girl named Lizzy (Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue) began to go try different games. Suddenly, she saw Rodney and Fender's game. Since the other games were all occupied, Lizzy went to the game. As the game started, the place where Rodney and Fender are usually, there was an invisible place there.

"Huh? What is wrong?" Lizzy asked. He went to an arcade owner Andrew (Sailor Moon) and told him about the problem. Andrew began to look at the game.

"I'm sorry little girl, looks like is time to unplug Rodney, Fender and friends." Andrew said as he put a paper on the game screen that said, "Out of Order." He returned Lizzy her money back and he left back to his work. Lizzy began to look sadly.

At the game, Fender's sister Piper looked at the paper Andrew put on the game screen.

"Oh Fender, Rodney. Where are you two?" Piper asked herself.

* * *

**Oh no, next chapter is where we meet Ash Ketchum and his desire and wish to become an Pokemon master.**


	5. Ash's Wish

**Here is the next chapter about Ash's desire to be a Pokemon Master.**

* * *

**Ch.4: Ash's Wish**

In the Pokemon Game, a boy named Ash Ketchum was sleeping in a tent in a old Pokemon gym. Suddenly, a mouse Pokemon named Pikachu began to come to him.

"Pika, Pi." Pikachu said as Ash woke up.

"Hey, Morning Pikachu, looks like we have a lot to do." Ash said as he looked at the clock and began to sing.

Ash:

**_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_**

**_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_**

**_Polish and w_****_ax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_**

**_Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15._**

_**And so I'll read a book**_

_**Or maybe two or three**_

_**I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery**_

_**I'll play guitar and knit**_

_**And cook and basically**_

_**Just wonder when will my life begin?**_

Ash and Pikachu began to do their daily routines as Ash begins to read about Pokemon.

**_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_**

**_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_**

**_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_**

**_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,_**

**_Sew a suit!_**

**_And I'll reread the books_**

**_If I have time to spare_**

**_I'll paint the walls some more,_**

**_I'm sure there's room somewhere._**

**_And then I'll brush and brush,_**

**_and brush and brush Pikachu's hair_**

**_Stuck in the same place I've always been._**

**_And I'll keep wonderin' and_** _**wonderin'**_

_**And wonderin' and wonderin'**_

_**When will my life begin?**_

Ash went to look at a window where we see a Pokemon Tournament being played during Game Hours. He sighs sadly as he saw that.

_**I know Someday,**_

_**I will participate**_

_**Just like the players at the Pokemon tournament.**_

_**What is it like**_

_**Out there where they participate?**_

_**Now that I'm older,**_

_**Nicolai might just**_

_**Let me go...  
**_

As he finished singing, Ash began to sigh sad.

"Pika...Pi." Pikachu said sadly as he looked at his master being sad.

"I know Pikachu, I have to tell Nicolai that I want to be in the next Pokemon tournament." Ash said to Pikachu.

"Why, how is my favorite little boy doing?" A voice said. Ash and Pikachu turned around and saw a young man with dark gray hair, wears a yellow and brown girraffe printed shirt under a zebra printed vest, brown pants with a tan belt and cream boots; he's Nicolai, the Game's Master Gym Leader.

"Nicolai, I'm not a little boy anymore, and please I beg you something." Ash said.

"And what is that?" Nicolai asked.

"Oh please Nicolai, I would like a fee so that I could participate in the Pokemon tournament." Ash begged.

"You want to be in the tournament? Why, Ash...!" Nicolai said before he started to sing.

Nicolai:

_**Look at you, as fragile as a flower**_

_**Still a little sapling, just a sprout**_

_**You know why you stay up in this Gym**_

Ash:

**_I know but..._**

Nicolai:

_**That's right, to keep you safe and sound, Ash**_

_**Guess I always knew this day was coming**_

_**Knew that**_ _**soon you'd want to leave the place**_

_**Soon, but not yet**_

Ash:

_**But -**_

Nicolai:

_**Shh!**_

_**Trust me, boy**_

_**For I know best**_

_**For I know best**_

_**Listen to me**_

_**It's a scary world out there**_

_**For I know best**_

_**One way or another**_

_**Something will go wrong, I swear**_

_**Trainers, thugs**_

_**Poison ivy, quicksand**_

_**Cannibals**_ _**and snakes**_

_**The plague**_

Ash:

**_No!_**

Nicolai:

**_Yes!_**

Ash:

_**But -**_

Nicolai:

_**Also large Pokemon bugs**_

_**Girls with pointy teeth, and**_

_**Stop, no more, you'll just upset me**_

_**I'm right here**_

_**I will protect you**_

_**Ash, here's what I suggest**_

_**Skip the drama**_

_**Stay in here**_

_**For I know best**_

_**For I know best**_

_**Take it from your master**_

_**On your own, you won't survive**_

_**Sloppy, underdressed**_

_**Immature, clumsy**_

_**Please, they'll eat you up alive**_

_**Gullible, naïve**_

_**Positively grubby**_

_**Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague**_

_**Plus, I believe**_

_**Gettin' kinda chubby**_

_**I'm just saying 'cause I care about you**_

_**I understand**_

_**I'm here to help you**_

_**All I have is one request**_

"Ash?" Nicolai said.

"Yes?" Ash asked.

"Don't ever ask to go and participate in the Pokemon tournament again." Nicolai said while Ash began to look down sadly.

"Yes Nicolai." Ash said.

"Aw, you have to understand that I'm here to protect you. I think you are better off as a game glitch." Nicolai said.

"I see." Ash said.

"Good." said Nicolai before finishing singing.

_**Don't forget it**_

_**You'll regret it**_

_**For I know best**_

With that, Nicolai left Ash's "Home" while smirking evilly.

"I won't let that brat get in my way." Nicolai said.

* * *

Ash began to look at the door.

"Come on Pikachu, lets go for a walk." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said. The two of them left the house for a walk.

* * *

**Oh man, Poor Ash. Next chapter is where Ash meets me, Fender and Rodney and steals something from me to enter the tournament.  
**


	6. Pokemon Tournament

**Here is the next chapter where me and my robot friends arrive at the Pokemon game and Ash steals something from me.**

* * *

**Ch.5: Pokemon Tournament**

As the trio arrived at the next game, Daisy began to use her powers she learn from her father to control the dragon.

"Woah, woah, dragon." Rodney said as he, Fender and Daisy were trying to stop him. Suddenly, the dragon begins to drop the group to the ground in the middle of the forest of the game. Dazed and hurt, Daisy begins to shake herself off.

"Man, what a fall." Daisy said a little dazed. Suddenly, she began to feel her neck. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it Daisy?" Fender asked his friends.

"My necklace, a necklace my parents gave me when I was a baby, I have it with me always, now is gone!" said Daisy a little sad.

"Is it that one right there?" Rodney asked as he pointed to a tree branch that had a beautiful silver heart necklace with Daisy's name engraved in it.

"Yes! It is! Rodney, thanks for finding it." Daisy said as she hugged Rodney.

"Make that three." Fender said as he joined the hug.

* * *

"Almost got it!" Daisy said as the three of them formed a chain to get the necklace. Suddenly, Pikachu began to get to the tree branch and got the necklace from it.

"**HEY!** My necklace!" Daisy yelled. Pikachu began to run to where Ash was and gave him the necklace.

"Great job Pikachu! This old trinket will help me get to the Pokemon tournament." Ash said as he looked at Daisy's necklace. He then sees Daisy and says, "Thanks for the trinket, Pokemon trainer." With that, he and Pikachu ran off.

"What now?" Fender asked.

"Let's follow them, that necklace is really important to me, my biological parents gave it to me." Daisy said. The two robots nodded and the three of them began to follow the boy and Pokemon.

* * *

At a colosseum, a big Pokemon tournament was being held there as Nicolai sat on a throne.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Welcome to the Pokemon Tournament! Today, we will do an Pokemon Tournament, We have lots of trainers to participate. The winners of this tournament will be qualified as playable characters on the arcade tomorrow!" Nicolai announced as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Let the Tournament begin!" Nicolai said. Some of the trainers began to grab some old trinkets they found to a magical stoned Pokeball. The trinkets began to turn to codes.

"Gary Oak." The computer voice said as a trainer Gary Oaks placed an ring.

"Dawn." The voice said as a girl named Dawn placed an bracelet in the stoned Pokeball.

"Misty." The voiced said as a girl named Misty placed another bracelet. Ash and Pikachu (in disguise) came to the stoned Pokeball and placed Daisy's necklace in it as it turned to a code.

"Ash Ketchum." The computer said.

"Yay! I got us in Pikachu!" Ash said as he a Pikachu glitches happily.

"Oh no, is him." Gary said.

"**THE GLITCH!**" Nicolai yelled as he saw Ash. Ash began to back away. Suddenly, Daisy and the robots entered the tournament.

"Hey! Give me back my necklace!" Daisy yelled.

"**GUARDS, GET THE GIRL, GET THE ROBOTS AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE!**" Nicolai yelled. Some guards began to surround Daisy and the robots.

"What now?" Rodney asked.

"Just follow my lead." Daisy said. She began to use her ninja jutsu powers and begin to attack the guards. Rodney and Fender began to attack them too with some robot weapons. But it was no use, the guards began to grab the trio and arrested them.

"You can do this! I'm innocent!" Fender said. Daisy began to struggle to get free.

"What would happen to us now?" Daisy asked.

* * *

**Oh no, looks like me and my friends are** **arrested, not good.**


	7. Becoming friends with Ash

**Here is the next chapter of this Digital Adventure**

* * *

**Ch.6: Becoming friends with Ash**

The guards began to take Daisy and the robots to an Pokemon GYM which is owned by Nicolai himself. The three of the saw all kinds of Pokemon including Nicolai's own Pokemon Cherubi.

"I don't think this place will be safe." Fender said a little scared.

"We must get out of here, and soon." Rodney said as Daisy nodded. The guards began to lead them to where Nicolai was waiting for them.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? Rodney and Fender!" Nicolai said recognizing both Rodney and Fender. He then turns to Daisy. "And you! I got to say it is nice to meet you, you must be..." Nicolai said as he holded Daisy's hand while she look at him with an odd look.

"Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi of the Mystery Case Files or MCF and **LEAVE MY HAND** **ALONE!**" Daisy said as she quickly removed her hand.

"Oh, I like a girl who's feisty." Nicolai said a little love-struck with the beautiful Magician/Ninja/Detective girl.

"**WATCH IT BUDDY, I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!**" Daisy yelled which made Fender and Rodney cringed a little. Nicolai began to move away from Daisy.

"Well, **WHY ARE YOU THREE HELPING THAT GLITCH ASH KETCHUM ON ENTERING THE POKEMON TOURNAMENT?**" Nicolai asked.

"We are not helping him, he stole my necklace!" Daisy said as the robots nodded, but Nicolai did not believe them.

"Guards, put this girl and her friends in the water tank and make them drown And Pronto!" Nicolai ordered it as two guards began to fill a tank with lots of water. Nicolai began to smirk evilly as he saw Daisy, Rodney and Fender getting inside the tank.

"Oh no, what are going to do now?" Fender asked as he and Rodney began to get wet and almost dying. Daisy began to think on how to free herself and her friends. Suddenly she remembered, she has her ninja jutsu and magic. She begin to combine both powers together and in an instant, the water tank broke freeing her and the robots. As they saw that they were free, the trio began to ran away from Nicolai and the guards.

"AFTER THEM!" Nicolai said as the guards began to chase the friends. Daisy began to turn around and made a brick wall appear so that it will block the way of the Pokemon guards.

"Is this your first time doing this?" Rodney asked amazed at what Daisy did.

"No, actually there was this time I helped my friend Raina with her suitors using that." Daisy said as she remembered.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_One time Daisy and Raina were running away from Raina's suitors Vector, Psy Crow and Daisy's suitor Gaston._

_"You can't ran away from me and Psy Crow my beloved Raina." Vector called out as the girls ran._

_"The same goes to you my Daisy." Gaston said as he blew kisses to Daisy, which she started to block them._

_"Daisy amiga. What now?" Raina asked her friend. Daisy began to think about it. She began to use her hands for a ninja tecknice and did a stone brick wall that cover the suitors' way of getting her and Raina._

_"Nice one Daisy, now those creeps won't chase us." Raina said as the two amigas laughed._

_Flashback ends..._

* * *

"Well, that did stop them on chasing you and your friend that day?" Fender asked. Daisy nodded as the trio left to find Ash and get Daisy's necklace back.

* * *

**With Ash...**

Ash and Pikachu began to walk to thier house until some Pokemon trainers came to him.

"Well, if it is the glitch." Gary said as he saw Ash.

"Leave me alone!" Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu said.

"I say, they should not let glitches like you in the tournament. You don't belong here." Gary said. Just then, Daisy and the robots came to the scene.

"What now?" Fender asked.

"I don't know, let me think." Daisy said. She started to think to herself, until she got an idea. She began to put monster costume to the robots and herself and began to scare all the trainers by tripping into the grass.

"**MONSTERS!**" The Pokemon trainers yelled and ran away. Ash began to look at the trainers leave as the 'Monsters' began to put thier costume away.

"Hey! A little help here?" Daisy yelled as she tried to remove her costume. Ash, Rodney and Fender began to help her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I took your trinket. I just wanted to enter the Pokemon tournament with my Pikachu." Ash told Daisy.

"Well, now am I going to get it back?" Daisy said.

"I make you a deal, you help me capture at least five Pokemon and I'll give you back your necklace, deal?" Ash asked as he held his hand.

"Deal." Daisy said as both smiled at each other.


End file.
